Friends with a demigod
by demigodishness11
Summary: Sara King's life turns crazy when he friend Annabeth brings back some new friends to high school. Aka, the demigods. How will her love, friendship, and behavior change in this wild ride through high school with heroes? Meeting the demigods. Rated T because I might add some T rate-wish things. REVIEW! All rights to Rick I don't own characters blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to Rick. I don't own Percy Jackson... but if I did... *evil laughing***

POV: Sara jay king

It was a new day at Goode high school. I ran to the door and (impatiently) waited for my best friend, Annabeth Chase. She had seemed so distraught and worried the last few days of school. Then she had mysteriously disappeared over the summer. I was just about to give up hope and go inside when a van pulled up. It read: _Delphi strawberry service. _Delphi? Didn't we talk about something that had to do with Delphi in Greek? Hey, don't expect me to pay attention. That's Annabeth's job. She like, WORSHIPS that subject.

Anyway, the van pulled in and out came the most interesting looking teenagers I'd ever seen. First came a girl about small medium height, a little shorter than me, with shoulder length auburn hair. She wore it down and with it came the most bizzare eyes I had ever, well, laid eyes on. Not that they weren't pretty. They were beautiful. Kaleidoscope colors flashed around, and they seemed to change. Blue, green, brown, a purple like color, was purple an eye color? For such a pretty face her clothing as messed up. She wore ripped jeans and worn sneakers. She had on a slightly dirty blue tank top with a denim jacket slung loosely around her shoulders. But no matter how bad her clothes seemed, she still looked extremely beautiful

The second one out was another girl, this one noticeably shorter. She had frizzy dark hair and chocolate skin. But the weirdest thing, like the other girl, was her eyes. They looked... gold. But that was impossible. No one had gold eyes. She wore black jeans and a purple shirt with an orange jacket pulled up around it. What was it with these people and jackets? It was still technically summer. But the way that they clung to them, like they didn't want people to see what was underneath...

The third out was a boy. This one was pretty darn short for a high school kid. He was smaller than gold eye girl. He had darkish lightens brown hair and the same color eyes. His eyes had a glint in them, like he liked to joke around A lot. He wore faded blue jeans and a white shirt smeared with - grease? This one had seemed about the most normal of all of them until I saw that. Wouldn't he wear something cleaner on the first day of freaking high school? He was fiddling with a piece of metal that he had somehow constructed into a little turbine. He showed ADHD, like Annabeth.

The fourth out was another boy. This one seemed Asian. He looked chubby, kind of like a cute baby panda. He had dark hair and eyes. He wore black sweatpants and a dark jacket strung so tight around him I couldn't even see if he was wearing a shirt under it, much less the color. He had a brown backpack slung over his shoulder that was somehow... different from the rest of the kid's. His eyes looked focuses, like if you gave him a bow he could make a perfect shot.

The fifth out was yet another boy. This one seemed more open, and was much taller and tanner and muscular than the others. He had blond hair carefully trimmed, electrifying blue eyes, and an aura of leadership. He seemed more sure of himself; more... built.

The sixth one only met me with another boy. This one was about an inch shorter than the blond dude, and had a very different complexion. He had naturally messy (I don't know how a knew it was naturally messy, it just seems that way) black hair and sea green eyes that churned like mini hurricanes. This one had an aura of power. He seemed almost... godly. **(A/N: see that connection to demigods I made their? :) ) **he was muscular, but they weren't showy, you could just tell if you payed attention.

The next out was a small boy, smaller than grease shirt dude. He had chin length black hair and sunken black eyes, like pits of oil. His complexion was pale, but also sickly green.

The last out was a girl with long black hair pulled into pigtails a her side. Pigtails? At this age? I had to admit, they did look good on her. She had green hurricane yes, like Percy's she resembled ALOT to Percy. I wondered briefly if they were related **(A/N: this girl isn't in the real books. I added her. She was in all pho adventures and kind of followed the HoO adventures but wasn't in the prophecy.)**

well, at least I had thought pig tail girl was the last. just then the last person I expected to walk out of he van did. Annabeth. Annabeth walked out of the van wearing faded jeans and a cardigan over that orange tee she would never let me read.

The group walked up to the door. Annabeth saw me and yelled, "hey Sara!"

"Hi, Annabeth!" I said.

She grinned. "hey, um, these are my friends, Hazel," she pointed to gold eyes who waved. "Frank," cute little Asian panda dude smiled. "Jason," blond blue eyes guy Saluted, earning a punch from kaleidoscope eye girl. "Piper," she gestured towards kaleidoscope eyes and she nodded politely. "Leo," grease shirt grinned crazily and finished building what looked like car, small, of course. "And Percy," "who, is a little more than her friend" Leo said, waggling his eyebrows. Annabeth nodded, "yes my BOYFRIEND Percy. Percy grinned and I immdiantly thought that looked cute. I considered asking him out... no, if I couldn't do that to Annabeth, if I asked him out he would obviously pick me over her. Why such a handsome dude picked her, I did not know.

"Don't forget me." Said a voice. I turned around and Saw the girl with long, black ponytails coming towards us. With her was the boy who radiated death.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "how could I forget you. Sara, this is Tabitha," she pointed at ponytail girl who gave a sarcastic bow, "and Nico'' Death kid gave a nod.

Tabitha facile expression turned offended, "but dear annnabeth! You forgot two things"

she grinned, "and what would that be, dearest Tabitha?"

Tabitha exasperated, "1, this idiot over here," she pointed at Percy, "is my Annoying twin brother" Percy stuck out his tounge at her and the others were stifling laughs,

"and 2, call me don't call me Tabitha, call me tabby or you will never see the light of day again" the others nodded while she smiled triumphantly. And with that, we headed into the school for our first day of junior year, well, Nico and Hazel were starting freshman, but that's not the point! We still would have class together. **(A/N: I know freshman and juniors usually don't have class together, but pretend they do for sake of the story)** And judging by Annabeth's friends, this was going to be an interesting year.

**hey! I really wanted to start a story like this, so I did! It was really fun to write how Sara saw the demigods.**

**Anyway, I really want to ask your opinion on this:**

**Should I bring Thalia into the story?**

**I really think she would be nice in this fanfic because she has an attitude that makes everything so funny.**

**The only way I can know what you think is if you... REVIEW! plz plz plz review! I need opinions! Lots of 'em!**

**Just click on that little box below this... not that hard...**

**-demigodishness11**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey people. New chapter. Enjoy! :) since no one reviewed I just decided to add Thalia **

As we headed off to our separate classes, I couldn't help thinking what odd people these teenagers were. They kept switching to different languages at times, like Annabeth, and they loved Greek and roman mythology, like Annabeth.

When I asked her where she met them and when, she said:

"I met Percy and Tabby at summer cap when we were 12" There was that summer camp again

"I met Nico at summer camp when he was ten and me, Percy, and Tabby, were 14" She sure has alot of friends at summer camp

"I met Jason, piper, and Leo at summer camp when we were 16" did she meet everyone at summer camp?

"And I met Hazel and frank at summer cam later in the year" Yep, I think she did meet everyone at summer camp

When I asked her about his summer camp she said you have to be fluent in either dyslexic and ADHD to go there and be fluent in either Greek or Latin or both.

I asked her if there were not alot of people at this summer camp, since how many people do you meet that are dyslexic, ADHD and speak fluently in a different language. She just Laughed and said, "more than you think."

This group was very confusing.

I looked at my schedule and said had marine biology with Percy, tabby, and Hazel. I headed into the classroom and waited.

When the bell rang, I noticed that that Annabeth's friends weren't in the classroom. Just then, someone grew open the door and I want that surprised to see Percy, Tabby, and Hazel run into the room. But something was wrong. They were covered in scratches...

The teacher looked startled, 'Mr and miss Jackson? Miss Levesque? What happened?"

"we.. um.. dogs!" hazel said. "some dogs were running around and they decided to play wit us!"

The teacher didn't look convinced, but he told them to take their seats.

"alright, class!" he said, "does anyone know anything about the ocean?"

Tabby and Percy's hands shot up. Hazel was trying very hard not to laugh.

the teacher raised his eyebrows. "it appears you two know a lot about the ocean, do you?"

They all burst into spontaneous laughter, earning some weird looks.

"oh yes, sir, " Tabby said in between laughs, "we know an awful lot about the ocean" which only made them laugh harder.

when they finally calmed down, the teacher asked, "can you tell me something about the ocean?"

"Around 70% of the earth is covered in ocean. the atlantic oceans name refers to atlas of greek mythology. the third largest ocean on earth is the indian ocean, and the largest is the pacific" they said in unison.

even the teacher looked surprised. "well, it seems like you are ocean experts! with that knowledge, you could be the children of the sea god himself!"

at tis comment all three of them started laughing so hard they fell out of their seats and banged the floor with their fist an it was such a sight the entire class started laughing too. the teacher didn't care, though. he was still amazed at the twins unnatural knowledge of the sea.

when they finally calmed down percy said, "children of the sea god? well, we're are actually quite familiar with that title." Hazel smirked and Tabby said, "Oh yes sir, very familiar"

class went through pretty quick with the twins answering all the questions, it was amazing, they knew so much about it. our teacher was gleeful as he sent us out the door.

after that, i had geometry, then lunch.

Annabeth and promised to sit together, and when i reached the table, i talking: "-said 'you could be children of the sea god himself!' and we laughed like crazy people an got some weird stares, but it was totally worth it!" everyone at the table was laughing by the time i came out of my evesdropping- i mean _politely listening _ daze.

"hey, guys!" i said. i got 'sup's and 'Hello's in return.

They started talking really fast in a different language, no, two different languages so I had trouble keeping up with their conversation. Annabeth seemed to notice me for the first time, which made me feel hurt because I thought we were best friends, not these people. But the way she talked to them, like they had had many life death experiences. But I shook off that thought. Me and her would always be best friends.

Just then, the door swung open. Out came the most interesting irk I had ever seen besides Annabeth's friends. She had short spikey black hair and silvery clothes. She almost seemed to glow. Her eyes radiated electricity, like Jason's.

Annabeth jumped up and ran towards her, as did the others. She grinned and rested them, but the only thing goin through my head was: _who are these people and why are they stealing my best friend?_

**hey guys, sorry I didn't wait for your response on Talia, I was so anxious to continue! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Why no review?**


	3. Chapter 3

it had been three days since that girl ha arrived at school. Her name was Thalia Grace and she hated boys. A bunch kept asking them out, and she beat them up. Why she did that, I did not know.

Me and Annabeth were drifting farther and farther apart. She spent almost all her time with her new friends and basically forgot about me.

I checked my watch and sighed. Now I had Greek with Annabeth and Piper. They answered all the questions, so at lest I dint have to worry about getting one wrong. I walked into the classroom.

Everyone settled down when the bell rang. The teacher walked to the front of the room., she said," Today we are king to be learning about the underworld." Annabeth tensed and Piper groaned. I wondered what was the matter.

"Can anyone name some parts of the underworld?"

Dana Raised her hand said, "Hades' palace, Elysium, Fields of Punishment, Fields of Asphdel, and Tartarus"

At the word Tartarus, Annabeth and Piper flinched. Annabeth whimpered and sunk low in her seat. Tears were forming in her eyes. The teacher said, " Miss Chase? Is something wrong?" "N-no sir" she said.

Piper got up and sat down next to her. "It's ok, you're out now, you'll never go back." She glared at Dana and the teacher. Then she pulled Annabeth to her feet and promptly walked out of the classroom. I though about how mysterious these people were. I should be the one comfortin Annabeth, whatever was wrong. Then I did sommmething I never would've done in a million years, despite this situation.

I got up and followed them.

**hey people. This was really fun to write. Want to know what would e even more fun? REVIEWING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**heeey peoples. Sorry it took so long to update. I ha lots of test and school work and blah blah blah that stuff. Enjoy!**

I walked down the hallway, ignoring the teachers protests and shouts. I couldn't believe i had just walked out of class like that. What was I thinking? But I had to. I was not going to let these people steal my friends and be so mysterious. I needed to find out what was with them.

I heard sounds of crying around the corner. I turned and saw Annabeth crying and Piper staring at some kind of image.

"Shit!," she said, "He says the teacher won't let him go until he has a good explanation. Stupid mortals."

Why did they always refer to others as mortals? They were mortals to! Was it some kind of inside insult from that camp or something?

I managed to keep my breath strait ands said, "Excuse me?"

Piper whirled around and her eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here? This is a private matter!"

"Um... the teacher told me to come make sure you um... got back to class ok." I quickly lied, not knowing what they meant by private matter, and wanting to find out.

She sighed, "Ok then, you know what you can do? go to Mrs. Palembaro's math class and tell her that you need Percy for a moment."

I didn't know what that meant and I wanted to protest but the look on her face told me not to. I hurried off, hoping that I wouldn't get into to much trouble.

"Um... Mrs. Palembaro?" I asked, entering the classroom. She turned around and looked at me, "Yes?" she asked sharply.

I said, "I am looking for Percy Jackson. He is, Er, needed in the office."

Mrs. Palembaro narrowed her eyes. I could tell she was thinking about Percy asking to leave before, and wondering if theses encounters ha anything to do with each other. But I had to stand strong. Even if whatever was going on had to do with Annabeth's other friends, whom I resented, I needed to help her. Even if it wasn't my business, I wanted to make sure that she got better, whatever was wrong.

Finally, she sighed, "Ok, Mr. Jackson, gather up your things. Miss, um..."

"King" I quickly filled in. She wasn't my math teacher, I had the other one, so she wouldn't know my name.

"Miss King here will take you to the office for... whatever reason you are needed."

And with that, we set off. But as we were walking, I couldn't help but to notice how handsome Percy was. Those sea green eyes, messy black hair, he was all out awesome looking. But I shook off the thought. I couldn't steal Annabeth's boyfriend.

Or could I?

**HA HA HA ! you see what I did there? Ok so don't think I am evil. I would never break Percabeth up! But this story was goin no where and I needed some drama. But don't worry, not to much, just the perfect amount.**

**Ok, questions:**

**Should I keep the whole Sara liking Percy thing? I don't know if you guys would like it.**

**Please review! I shall try to keep this story up for a long time. But reviewing would help much!**

**~demigodishness11 **

**Hey people! This is a message, from the date Friday, April 10th, 2015. I will be posting hopefully by Tuesday. Just bust with a project.**

**REVIEW!****(again) ~demigodishness11**


	5. Chapter 5

**what is up peoplez?**** Well, Olympus, Thalia's father, ALOT of other gods,... you know, your usual mythological beings, a few dyrads.**

**:) ok, so this is new and... I hope you like it! Percy, do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: why me?**

**demigodishness11: because I said so.**

**Percy: not the best reason, Leo should do it.**

**Leo: no ways man! I'm busy.**

**demigodishness11: oh my gosh! Just somebody do it already! I am ****_trying _****to write!**

**Annabeth: ok I will do it since the morons over there won't.**

**Leo&amp;Percy: hey!**

**Annabeth: oh shut up. demigodishness11 doesn't own Rick's characters. If she did, we wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus.**

**demigodishness11: so true girl, so true.**

* * *

As Percy and I walked to "the office" my mind raced:

Could I really steal him from Annabeth? I mean, she could be plenty scary when she wanted to. And I did not want to be on the other end of her anger.

Would Percy break up with her for me? Well, obviously. I may not be a popular girl, but I had plenty fashion sense, and frankly, Annabeth wasn't that pretty.

What would Percy's sister's reaction be? Tabby would always look at me in disgust like I had some sort of gooey marsh stuck to my face. I wasn't completely sure she'd be okay with me dating her twin.

Finally, we reached Piper and Annabeth. She calmed down some when she saw Percy, and buried her face in his chest. "It's okay," he soothed, "we're never going back."

What was this place they were never going back to? What was going on? I stood there, fuming, as Annabeth and her stupid friends comforted each other, knowing I was supposed to be the one in Percy's arms. I mean, I wanted Annabeth as my friend, but the more time she spent with them, the more jealous I got.

Jealous.

I was jealous.

**\- Hi, I'm a line break. You can ignore me. Just here to... um... break lines.-**

It took forever to get back to class. Annabeth seemed trapped in her own mind for the rest of the class period, which is 1 hour! Piper refused to leave until she was sure her friends was okay.

The bad thing: she refused to let me leave too!

So basically, I just sat there awkwardly, with Percy soothing Annabeth, Annabeth sniffling and burying her head in his shirt (I was wishing that was my head) and Piper glaring at me.

How comfortable.

Finally, the bell rang and we were forced to go our separate ways. I looked at my schedule, and had lunch next.

Lunch wasn't good this day.

I mean, it hadn't been good lately, with Annabeth's friends crowding our table, but today, Piper told me (very RUDELY) that I couldn't sit there today!

And you just WOULDN'T BELIEVE why.

They had a _private matter _to talk about. And just like every other thing, it didn't include me.

Nothing did anymore.

I sat at my very own lunch table that day and did some serious thinking.

i had an entire plan to make my social life better than it was in the good days back with Annabeth

**1** Wear super cute clothes and work harder on appearance to either win Percy, become popular, or both

**2 **since one of the first two on 1 must happen, make the other happen if it has not already **(A/N: sorry, this is a little confusing)**

**3 **become the biggest thing in the school and win Annabeth back with my awesomeness, and ban her friends away (besides Percy, my future boyfriend) and live happily ever after the end.

My plan was completely fool proof. How could it go wrong? Three simple steps to popularity.

But now, it was time for action.

For the rest of the week, I studied the popular group and their ways. I took notes on their fashion, they way they ate, laughed. Okay, so call me stalkerish but I needed this plan to work out! I was sick of being forgotten.

With all my spying, I MEAN, politely noting on others way of life, I had little time for homework and such. My grades must have dropped some, but hey! Didn't popular girls get bad grades and were all dumb? **(A/N: I swear, no offense. There are smart popular kids at my school, this is just part of the plot) **

I was simply training on their way of life.

On Friday I rushed into my house, barely parking my car before leaping out of the drivers seat. I had lots of work to do. On Monday, I was going to make an entrance- an entrance to my popularity.

First, I rummaged through my closet for clothes that were in fashion. I found none. Looks like I had to go shopping.

I was much too tired from school though, so instead, I went on Facebook and looked up Emily, a rather snooty, annoying girl, but she was popular.

I found her, and apparently she was taken. A boy at our school named Jordan was currently dating her. I didn't know much about Jordan, just that he was a jock and was always exercising. But the point was, she had a boyfriend. All the popular girls and boys did, if not dating each other. And I heard of this other girl named Callie Daniels who became popular just because all-around popular dude, Haden Finch, started dating her. Now, Callie, a girl who used to be an unpopular nobody, like me, was the third most popular girl in school and was friends and knew the names of almost everybody. I wanted the same to happen to me.

This meant serious changes.

The first thing I did was clean up my totally messy room. I mean, populars had sleepovers and went to each others houses all the time **(A/N: again, no offense, I if you take any. Just know everything in this story is just for plot) **if they wanted to come over the second they excepted me into their group, I needed to be prepared.  
Cleaning my room is harder than you probably think. I know I seem like a clean person, but I'm actually very unorganized. (I was also going to have to work on organization.) I was just wondering if I should keep the socks that were so old that I remember losing them in kindergarten, when my mom knocked on the door,

"Honey? Are you doing ok?"

"Yes mom!"

"Are you sure? What's that noise- oh god."

She came in and saw me cleaning my room. From the expression on her face, I couldn't tell if she thought this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Um... well, you keep doing that. Your father and I are going out so maybe you can surprise us with a good clean room when we get home. Your dinner is on the table!"

And with that, she left.

My mother and father have always been busy parents. We were slightly rich because they owned a company that sells ketchup. They called their business "King's Ketchup" yep. Very original. The bad thing was they were always away on business meetings and dinners, (why you had to have a three hour meeting about bad tasting tomato sauce did not make sense to me at all) so I often had to eat something they pre-prepared. It might sound cool to you, but as an only child, it got really lonely.

Now I had lost my only friend.

Yep, just wallowing in self-pity today.

* * *

After gobbling down a dinner of disgusting soup with hot dog, of course covered in that foul tasting ketchup, I headed back to my room and continued cleaning. If you haven't been in there, you don't even know how hard that is.

First, I put all the things into piles:

-books

-clothes (dirty and clean)

-electronic chargers (yep, I had enough to have to make a whole separate group for them)

-old toys

-food dishes and cups (you wouldn't believe how many)

-bed sheets and other things like that

-a bunch of other random knick knacks (yep, I still use the phrase "knick knacks" I'll have to stop if I want to be popular)

After sorting, I went through everything and got rid of some stuff

**Books-**

Got rid of:

Old three-page Children's books, books written before the 1980's, (I really hate classics-the language makes no sense and is so boring), and books no body even reads.

Kept-

Divergent, Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, Twilight, Hunger Games, and a bunch of other great common books that everyone reads.

**Clothes-**

Got rid of-

Everything that didn't fit todays fashion and clothes that just Dian fit, which took up about 4/5 of alum the clothes, dirty and clean.

Kept-

The few that fit the trends, and some that I could up cycle into something awesome

**Electronic chargers-**

I went through all my electronics that still worked and kept the cord for those, the rest, I properly disposed of

**Old toys-**

I kept the ones that would be okay for a soon-to-be fellow popular friends to see in my room, like this old make-up thing, I put the others, like Barbie dolls, in a storage bin to put in the basement. What? I couldn't part with my dear Barbie, don't judge me, playing with them helps me clam down in situations (bad situations.)

**Food dishes &amp; cups-**

I put all of them in the sink for the maid to wash later. Oh did I mention we had a maid? Her name was Mandy, but I usually didn't help her clean up my messes because it just reminded of how rich we were, which reminded me how BAD it can really be to be rich.

**Bed sheets and other stuff like that-**

I piled all the good, fancy ones on top of my bed to put on later and took all the no-good ones down to laundry rooms (yes ROOMS, we have multiple, being wealthier than regular families.) to be washed so I could send them to Good Will or something.

**A bunch of other random knick knacks-**

This took forever, because I had _a lot _of random stuff. I kept some make up, a few cute little boxes, a lamp, all my stuffed animal-I would never make them live into the basement-, small rugs, little glittery jewel thingies, a bracelet maker, a necklace maker, a bunch of other little useless things with sentimental value, my sketch book and pencils, blah blah blah, all that stuff.  
I kept all of the things in this category, figuring I could just place them around my room decoratively.

* * *

After two hours of hard work, my room looked wonderful. It had taken forever, but now, I had pretty art projects and streamers hanging from the purple walls, a little desk just for putting on make-up, as I had observed, most popular kids wore that stuff, a desk for papers and schoolwork, my bed made perfectly, no trash, but a sparkly blue wastebasket by the work desk, tons of little rugs all over the light magenta carpet, and Al my little thingies strewn around the room in a messy, yet organized, way.

It was perfect.

I asked Mandy (remember, the maid.) if I could take the car out into the main city to drop things off to Good Will. She approved, as long as I was home by nine because that was my parents rule. I hopped in the car and sped off.

While I was driving, I passed a Starbucks and decided I would stop there first. It was only 8:00, so I would have plenty of time. I would just get coffee and maybe a doughnut, then be on my way.

When I entered the restaurant, I stopped short. Right there, laughing and talking while drinking delicious coffee, was none other that Annabeth and her friends.

I could not believe it.

I couldn't let them see me like this: friendless and alone; out at a coffee shop to get control of my feelings.

I quickly ducked behind some guys talking and rushed into the bathroom.

Unfortunately, you wouldn't guess who got up from her seat a second later and followed.

Annabeth Chase. I rushed into a stall and clicked the lock shut. I held my breath (not sure why; she would just think I was a random person.) and waited, praying she would hurry up and leave so I could too.

The sink came on and ran for a while. What could she possibly be doing? Then it shut off and she walked briskly into the stall next to mine.

She couldn't have used the large one? Everyone loves those!

After a while, (too long for a bathroom break, I tell you,) Piper came in and huffed, "Jeez, Annabeth! What are doing in here?"

She responded, "Well, that stupid _empousa _cut was deep enough to take a while."

_Empousa cut?_

"Want some more ambrosia? Leo didn't keep it all to himself this time, claiming we were 'unworthy' of the riches of Olympus."

_Ambrosia? Riches of OLYMPUS?_

"He always does that. Gets annoying. Why couldn't I have been there to witness the horror of Leo being kind?"

_What? Why was it so very surprising? They couldn't know him that much. Annabeth had known me longer and still didn't get my personality._

Piper laughed, "Seriously, it was a miracle. Wait- is someone in the stall next to you?"

_Oh great, they noticed me._

Annabeth's voice stopped short. She walked out an slowly peeked at my direction. Seeing the door was closed, she hurried towards Piper hissing, "_Stay here until she comes out!"_

I didn't want to come out. But I had been in to long. I had to. Slowly, I freaked open the door and stepped into the open.

Annabeth gasped. Piper narrowed her eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" Annabeth.

"Doesn't matter. She was eavesdropping!" Piper.

"Was not! I was just in here and overheard your conversation!" Me. I blurted out an immediately wished I hadn't.

Piper growled, "Listen here mortal, quit getting into our business. What we talk about is not for you to know!"

"WHY do you _always _call people mortal! Your mortal too! Don't get all sassy or-or you'll be sorry!"

Piper scowled at me so hard with those kaleidoscope eyes I wanted to shatter into a million pieces and hide in one of the stalls. He glare was intense.

"Get _out." _she snarled. And suddenly, I had the urge to.

I tried to fight it, but my mind seemed to scream at me: _listen to her! Go away!_

before I knew it, I was out the door. As I left, I heard Piper say to Annabeth, "Sorry, but she can't find out, she'll probably gossip about it and then we'll be exposed."

What was It?

I couldn't stay to find out. I was already in my car driving away.

Turning in the clothes and sheets to Good Will was a blur. I smiled and gave them to the lady, but m mind stilt drifted to my conversation with them. I was parking my car in the driveway before I knew it. Then I hit the bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Oh my gods! This was so fun! I loved writing it. I mean, it was kinda tiring doing the part where she cleans her room, but still awesome to imagine in my mind how her bedroom looked before and after she cleaned.**

**Did you like the Piper-Annabeth-Sara conversation?**

**Do you like Sara's plan to popularity?**

**Do you like this chapter?**

**Please review and answer my questions. If you give me a food idea, I might use it and give you a shout out.**

**C'mon! Show me how you feels. Review. Not that hard. Answer questions. _GIVE ME IDEAS AND IN RETURN YOU GET A SHOUT OUT!_**

**Ok, just needed to make that clear.**

**With kindness and need to REVIEW,**

**~demigodishness11**


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you for finally reviewing! I will give you the promised shout-outs, so don't be too impatient and skip over this. I smiled brightly, and laughed a little, as I read your reviews. I want to thank you again for being such good readers. Your opinions to me totally matter, good,bad, or just advice. This chapter is awesome and I hope you'll love it.**

**Now for the recognition:**

_redRWBYhood- this review is hilarious and your Mary Sue idea actually gave me something. Love you sarcasm, by the way. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Wazzup- thanks for loving it (see the McDonald's slogan in there?) I'll finish, no worries. Your review is appreciated_

_booksrlife07- this is awesome. I purposely made Piper so protective because they're supposed to be beasties and stuff. Sara was a weird way of thinking. The "Food idea" was a typo, supposed to say "good idea." But seriously, who DOESN'T like ice cream? (no offense to you non-ice cream lovers out there. Thanks! :)_

_Percabeth- thanks. Your review is much appreciated. Nice to know people like my story._

_Katherighton- I was actually thinking about Percy and Annabeth not having classes together my self. But your question gave me an idea and I want to reconcile you for that._

_Nothing to do- I will continue, (obviously, I am right now) and I am so glad you took the time to review._

_EMILEE ROSE- Your enthusiasm for me to continue warms my heart love your time taken._

_Me- first off, I love how you put "me" for your username. That's so clever and awesome. thank you for calling my story amazing._

**I thank redRWBYhood, wazzup, booksrlife07, Percabeth, katherington, nothing to do, EMILEE ROSE, and me for their time to give me opinions.**

**well! Done with those. Is it correct to put them in italics? Saw this on a few other stories, so I guessed. Oh, and if I end up getting hundreds of reviews for this, don't expect me to be able to recognize EVERYONE and fast. I shall try to get most though to pay you back for reviewing.**

**THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU SHOULD STOP REVIEWING SO MUCH!**

**If anything, review more.**

**So i am sure you are tired of reading this, so, on with the awesomeness!**

* * *

When I woke up, I felt pretty good and normal. Then, thoughts of the night before soared right back into my brain like birds returning to a tree or nest while being chased by a predator. I fell back onto my bed and groaned. Today was Saturday. I had to get up. But I didn't, at least not immediately. Instead, I fell back on my bed and reencountered last night's events:

_"sorry, but she can't find out. She'll probably gossip about it and expose us all."_

_What _was it?

What couldn't I find out.

Why would I gossip about it?

How could they be exposed?

What would be exposed?

All these questions just fit in one stupid sentence. I could barely think with all the inquiries for the entire conversation.

_Empousa cut?_

we talked about _empousa _in Greek.

_Ambrosia?_

was that not mined from Olympus? I think I heard that in the same class.

_Riches of Olympus?_

Olympus was Greek. All of this boiled down to Greek. What was with these people and stupid Greek?

I intended to find out. But first, I needed to shop. I had to have all the latest fashions if I wanted my plan to work. I yelled in parents bedroom on the way by, telling them I'd be back. They always slept late because they didn't get home until 2:30. Weekend were really the only time I was with them for more then a couple hours. And we never did anything huge and familyish. There wasn't enough time.  
just to be safe, I left them a note. Then jumped into the car and peeled down the driveway.

I had never been on a shopping spree at the mall more than a few times. When me and Annabeth were together, we usually just hung out at my place, talking and laughing like she'd been doing with her new dumb friends at Starbucks.

Those days were over.

After she'd disappeared, I had gone to the mall for clothes a few times, just to stock up for winter. When I was a little girl, I imagined myself as a pretty, popular teenager with her friends at the mall trying on new fashions with my many acquaintances.

Yep. My dream _totally _came true.

When I reached the mall, I was a little nervous. What if some popular kids showed up and got all... um... popular kid-ish?

Because popular kid-ish is definitely a word.

I parked in a space that was near the entrance just in case I got chased out by a mob of angry storekeepers telling me I had no sense of style. Hey, it could totally happen!

When I walked up, the doors opened automatically with a _swish! _I didn't really know where to go so I just went straight into the nearest store: _Victoria's Secret._

Sounded fancy enough.

I looked around and saw a few girls from my school in the corner. Perfect. They might see me and be all like, "_Oh my gosh, Sara, your here! Wanna be friends and stuff?"_

Ok so it probably wouldn't happen THAT quickly but at least they would get the hint! At least I HOPED they would get the hint...

I was about to go over to the girls when I heard two terribly familiar voices behind me:

"Ugh, Annabeth do we SERIOUSLY have to do this?"

"I know, we are totally going to reek revenge on their souls when we get home. Stupid Dare." **(A/N: notice how I capitalized "Dare")**

"She is sooooo going to pay."

Annabeth and Tabitha. But why were they here? And why did they call dare a she? I thought a dare was when you challenged someone to do something. I guessed at first someone had dared them to come to the mall... but why 'she?'

I hid behind a rack so they wouldn't see me. Forgetting my chances at popularity, I sneaked after them.

"Seriously, that girl gets on my nerves sometimes. She has been sooooo annoying since she lost her prophecy powers." **(A/N: remember at the end of Blood of Olympus, Rachel looses her powers- whoops! Spoilers.)**

"She's probably just stressed. I mean, she has, like, nothing to do."

"So she makes up for it by annoying us?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Ha!"

My brain was trying to process this information. _prophecy powers? Rachel? Loosing powers?_

I was about to head back and try to disremember what just happened when I heard a voice.

"Sara? What are _you _doing here?"

* * *

**Cliffie! Ok sorry about this but people keep PMing me about new chapters so I decided this is a good stopping place.**

**What do you think is going top happen next?**

**Tell me in your review or PM me and I'll give you a shout out.**

**REVIEW!**

**Hoped you liked this one!**

**~demigodishness11**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is a new chapter! I hope you like it and... yeah!**

**Shout-outs!:**

_luv u Percy- Thanks! Reading this review was fun and made my day._

_Daughter of Olympus 2- Thank you! I made sure not to put it all in a big block because I hate it too. Appreciated!_

_reader101- I will try to! Thanks for loving it! (oh my gods, MCDONALDS! That is like, the second time I've done that.)_

_Giraffesplaycello- OH MY GODS CANNOT PUT MY HAPPINESS INTO WORDS! Just go read giraffesplaycello's chapter 6 review and YOU WILL SEE WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! Thanks!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Sara? What are you doing here?"_

I could have said a million things to answer her wonderful question.

I could have made up a million things that were totally believable that wouldn't leave me with any questions.

Instead, I decided on the truth.

"What are you up to?"

Tabby blinked. "Huh?"

"I know you and your, your little _group _are hiding something." I seethed, "and I intend to find out!"

Wow, Sara, great way to break it to them.

What was I thinking?

"Okay, lets all-" Annabeth tried, but failed.

"Alright, you wanna know what we're up to? Oh, I'll tell you. But you won't remember after I slam my fist into your f-_hmmpp!"_

Annabeth put her hand over her mouth. "Let's all calm down and talk about this."

Tabby screeched in protest, but Annabeth dragged us to the nearest girls restroom. She made sure nobody was in there before stepping a foot inside.

Tabby stood her stubborn ground. "Damn it, Annie, you are NOT telling her anything!"

Annabeth sighed. "Seriously, Tabs, did you think I was going to?"

"Well you did say-"

"Not the point." She turned on me." what did you hear?"

Tabby snorted. "What are we, detectives? We going to lock her in a room and put a flashlight on her face."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Tabitha."

"DONT CALL ME TABITHA!"

"DONT CALL ME ANNIE!"

They glared at each other for like, the hours.

Finally, Tabby spoke, "What we do is no concern of yours so unless your a stalker-"

"Oh wow." Annabeth cut her off, rolling her eyes. "The point is, I am sorry for not being a good friend towards you. But these people- I've been through ALOT with them and being together with them without threat is a nice change."

Wait, was she saying hanging out with _me wasn't _fun?

I glared. "Fine. I won't have any business of yours," (I was totally going to have business of theirs,) "and I hope that you know that I don't need to be friends with you to be happy. Good day." Ok so I know nobody says 'good day' these days but that's not the point.

I walked briskly towards the exit. So much for that plan.

I hopped into my car and drove off. I probably should have stayed or at least bought some clothes, but that would have to wait for tomorrow. I was to dizzy to think.

When I drove past Starbucks, I thought about how much I needed coffee, but stayed away due to recent events. This day had been useless.

That's when I saw the scene.

The scene that to this day, I still don't understand.

In an alley, three kids were fighting what looked to be a poodle. The weirdest part was, they looked familiar.

_It was Hazel, Frank, and Leo._

The three were holding weapons. _Bronze blades. _They were jabbing at the pink mass of fur like it would end their lives. Finally, Hazel got a direct hit and it dissolved.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I ran up to them. "Why did you just kill a innocent animal? Are you mental?"

The three looked very offended, but I didn't care. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. "Well?"

Hazel snapped her fingers. A ripple seemed to pass over us. "You didn't see that."

I blinked. Nothing had changed. "Um, I think I did! Seriously, WHAT is going on?"

Hazel cursed and muttered something like, "Damn it, she's clear sighted. They're AWAYS clear sighted."

I glared at her. "What the heck does clear sighted mean? Just answer my question! You've already done enough."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, first you steal away my only friend, and then YOU KILL A POODLE! What is WITH you guys?"

Frank sighed. "I know what you just saw was confusing, but what we need you to is go home and pretend like nothing happened."

I stared at him. "Um, and why would I do that?"

He threw his arms up. "This is why you always bring Piper! Look, we don't have time to deal with this so just, please leave? We can probably explain, sometime..."

I wanted more answers, but his tone was serious and I was confused so I just jumped in my car and stepped on it.

Just as I pulled in, my phone rang. "Hello?'

"Hi." Said a voice that I would know anywhere. "Well, Frank told me about some events and I was wondering if maybe you could come over. I- I need to tell you something. And NO Leo you CANNOT burn up ANY of my books! Why would even ASK?" That part, I supposed, wasn't aimed at me. "Anyway, see you soon maybe..."

She didn't even get to hear my response. I didn't make one. I was already driving towards the north-easy side, my mind buzzing with possibilities.

* * *

**I am aware that I might've just killed you on the inside, but I really needed to update this story so, Tada!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN!**

**Give any prediction and see how close you are. I think most of you will get it right. I will tell how close you are in shout-outs.**

**REVEIW **

**AND YOU**

**YES, YOU**

**WILL RECIEVE **

**ONE FREE**

**SHOUT-OUT!**

**YOU DONT EVEN HAVE TO PAY SHIPPING AND HANDLING!**

**:) hope you enjoyed! Will try to update soon!**

**~demigodishness11**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**You see, these last two weeks were EXTREMELY busy and contained the following:**

**Two big projects due,**

**More homework that usual,**

**A long-going after school activity.**

**All of these took up my time, and one of my teachers died. :'(. but, I finally updated and here it is!**

**Enjoy! Please review! :)**

**Shout-outs:**

_Giraffesplaycello- THANK YOU! (Once again) for giving an AMAZING review! Every time you review, it makes my day! I hope you like this chapter! :)_

_Luv u Percy- yeah, the "WHY DID U KILL A POODLE" part made ME laugh and I was the one WRITING it! Enjoy this update!_

_PEANUTBUTTERYSONTIME- Thank you for calling my story amazing! Here is the update!_

* * *

I had the strangest thoughts as I drove to Annabeth's house. I mean, what as she going to tell me? It had to be whatever they hadn't told me throughout the entire school year.

But the again, my mind came up with some strange guesses:

_Was she and her friends really government spies? _Perhaps.

_Was she one of those people where you prank someone on TV and then a famous person jumps up and tells you it was just a prank? _Unlikely.

And the ever so weird:

_Were she and her friends giant kitten monsters in disguise who traveled around the globe creeping people out?_

I don't even KNOW where that came from.

My mind was still spinning as I unconsciously pulled upon to the apartment building she and the others were supposedly staying in. How they all fit in one apartment with one TV without going stir crazy was oblivious to me.

My hand shook as I knocked on the door. Not because I was scared, I was anxious. I was FINALLY going to find out what was with these people! How could I not be?

The door was answered by Thalia, who immediately said, "Annabeth, forget it, we are not telling her!"

I got defensive. "And what say do you have in this?"

She glared at me. "Listen up, mortal, if you knew who you were talking to-"

"Hey!" someone interrupted. "How about no blasting people with lightning! Yes, a great idea!" Hazel.

Thalia wasn't done. "This is crazy! I know if we tell, she'll stop bothering us but-"

"It's the only way! She can see through the mist and she already should have enough clues to find out anyway!"

"If she had found out, she would've questioned us! And she couldn't have, she's too, mortal-ish!"

"Calm down!" I flushed with relief. It was Annabeth. "Seriously, I'm telling her, your helping, end of discussion!"

"Oh shut it, Annie."

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!"

"Ok, Annie."

"GAH!"

Annabeth walked over to the door and gave a tight smile. "Hey." We walked into the apartment building.

"So..." My voice trailed off. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

She frowned, as if the thought of telling me anything made her nauseous. "Well, I suppose I _have _to, if you don't already know."

She looked at me pointedly, as if expecting me to know. "Um..."

She sighed. "I guess you don't, then."

I shook my head.

"Well, then I have to tell. Ok, what I am about to tell you is information that is so classified, you can't even talk to us about it in public."

She was dead serious. I said something real intelligent like, "Um, ok."

"Now, I'm only telling you this because you can see through the mist."

"The what?"

"It's the magical veil that divides- never mind. Ok, well, you have to swear you will NEVER tell a SOUL about this, ok?"

"Ok."

Annabeth took a breath. "Ok, are you aware of the Greek gods? The Roman gods?"

"Yes." I said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, you know how in the stories they would often hook up with mortals and have children that were half-god half-human, demigods?"

"Sure." I replied. What could she be saying?

"Well, we are some of those children."

If I had been drinking anything at the moments, I would have spewed it out like in those movies. I didn't believe her one second.

"Um, ok."

"I have I hard time believing you believe me." She said.

"I don't."

She smiled slightly. "Want proof?"

"Sure."

"THALIA, GET IN HERE AND BRING JASON OR PERCY OR LEO ANYBODY!"

"WHY?" the voice of Thalia yelled back.

"JUST DO IT!"

"GODS, WHAT IS THIS, NIKE?"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"COMING, ANNIE!"

Thalia bounded down the stairs with Leo and Tabby. "Here you go."

"Ok then. Leo, set yourself on fire."

I laughed nervously. "What kind of prank is this? I mean-"

Leo set himself on fire.

"WHAT THE!" I screamed. "GOSH, WHAT, HOW?!"

Leo shrugged. "Well, I just concentrate, then I imagine fire, oh! But sometimes it happens when I'm anxious or nervous... hmm."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH YOU PEOPLE? YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!"

Tabby bowed sarcastically. "Why, thank you."

I was going delirious. I mean, you would to if your friend just told you she was a demigod and her friend set himself on fire. **(A/N: well, at least you would if you hadn't read Percy Jackson.)**

Leo extinguished himself, seeing I had fallen off the couch Annabeth had sat me down on. "Whoa, you ok? Tabby, it's your turn."

Tabby flicked her hand and a bunch of water surrounded her, she seemed to be _controlling it. _This was to much for me.

My brain couldn't think straight. My friend once told the class that when you see something that your brain can't process is real, but it is seeing, it overloads.

I wasn't sure if he'd been speaking the truth, but if so apparently, that was what was happening.

I fell over in confusion, and everything went black.

* * *

"Dude, you think she's alive?"

"Of course she's alive! She has a pulse."

"Well then."

"Oh shut up."

I blinked. Four faces were staring down at me. I was lying on the couch, still in the apartment. Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, and Tabby were looking don on me.

"Huh?" I blinked, my eyesight still fuzzy. "What happened?"

"Well," Annabeth said, "Leo and Tabby were being show-offs-"

"Hey!"

"-and you must have freaked out or something because you just passed out."

"Oh." I said, and struggled to sit up.

"Wait!" Annabeth said. "Do you believe, I mean, that were, y'know,..."

I wasn't sure. It would explain a lot of things that had happened... but it was impossible. The gods had died.

"The gods died." I said.

"But they didn't." Tabby said. "We literally just showed you." She stuck out her hand. "Tabitha (Tabby) Jackson, daughter of Poseidon.

All the water in the glasses jiggled, which almost maybe pass out again.

Thalia grinned. "Thalia Don't Say My Last Name, daughter of Zeus." The electricity crackled

Leo said, "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." His hand caught on fire.

Annabeth went last. "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

Now THAT I could believe.

"Get the others in here." Annabeth said. Tabby left and soon returned with the other occupants of the house.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

That confused me. When I asked, they explained that about a year ago, the Greeks and Romans found each other and visited a lot.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Well," Annabeth asked. "Do you believe?"

I nodded, because for some reason, I knew it was true.

"I believe."

* * *

**why hello there People-Who-Are-Reading-My-Story! I finished another chapter, (duh), and hope you enjoyed! :)**

**STILL SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! I was just so busy with the things listed in the A/N at the beginning and stuff...**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME MORE QUICKLY! **

**So anyway, review for shout-out! I'm fine with praise and friendly criticism!**

**Review**

**And You**

**Yes, You**

**Will Receive**

**One Free**

**Shout-out!**

**You Don't Even Have To Pay Shipping And Handling!**

**What A Great Offer!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**~demigodishness11**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here is a new chapter and stuff! I hope you enjoy this one. :) Please review!**

**I wont be doing shout-outs this chapter, but all the people who reviewed for chapter 8 will receive recognition in chapter 10! I would do chapter 8 reviews, or any ones that haven't been shout-out-ed (because that's a word), yet, but there wasn't that many new reviews so I GUESS I'LL WAIT TILL LATER.**

**Just want to thank, though, Giraffesplaycello and Daughter of Olympus 2 for reviewing basically EVERY chapter with great, encouraging reviews. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Over the next few days, I believed more and more that Annabeth and her friends were really half-god.

I mean, I don't know how, but I grew accustomed to the fact, and hey, at least I was part of their group and they didn't hide stuff from me anymore.

They talked to me about a few of their adventures together, though not that often on account that: "The monsters can sense us better the more people believe and know."

Whatever that meant, I really didn't care.

So on Monday, the first day of school since I had been given their secret, I dropped the whole: I should become popular (or attempt to, at least) so I can get her group to like me thing.

But one thing was for sure:

I still liked Percy. They had told me some of their adventures together, but none of them seemed serious. By the look on Annabeth's face, though, there HAD to be more too it.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"So," I asked Annabeth, as I was about to leave, "are there any other adventures, like really big ones that really... brought you two together?"_

_It Seems like an innocent question, but really, I just wanted to know if there was a chance they might not be as tight as I thought, so I could break them up._

_She hesitated, like there was DEFINITELY something more she_ could _say but didn't want to. "Nope, that's about it."_

_I really wanted to ask for more details. All she'd told me was the quest she'd gone on and why. She never really told me the DETAILS of what happened during the quests, she'd just told me they happened. _

_She'd also told me how he and Percy officially got together for the first time. Apparently, it what right after they won the Titan War, which was against Kronos._

_According to her, they had been siting in the pavilion, after dinner, and she'd come over to give him a birthday cupcake, and apparently he'd forgotten it was his birthday-how do you forget your own birthday?- and they'd started talking, and then they kissed._

_And then they'd gotten thrown into the lake by the Ares cabin. Annabeth said it was romantic._

_How is getting thrown in a lake by a butch of jeering bullies-they're jeering bullies according to Percy-romantic in any way?_

_Apparently, they'd kissed under water, which made me even more jealous._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

This told me something: Annabeth had obviously hid something from me. And me, being the nosy- I MEAN persistent person I was, was going to find out.

Besides, how horrible could being a demigod really be? It sounded cool to me. So whatever it couldn't be that bad.

* * *

So anyway, today was Monday and today I would find out what Annabeth was keeping from me.

"Hey, guys!" I waved to the group of demigods, who were laughing about something Leo had showed them. Piper noticed and waved back.

"Hi Sara!" They walked over. Then we walked into the school together.

Classes were boring until Greek, which, again, I had with Annabeth and Piper. I walked into the classroom and set my stuff down.

The teacher clapped her hands together. "Okay, class! Today we will be learning about the Giant War and Gaea."

Piper and Annabeth shared knowing looks, and I remembered what they had told me about just winning the SECOND Giant War, which, of course, was not recorded in mortal history as mortals didn't even KNOW about it.

"Now, who can tell me who Gaia is?"

Annabeth raised her hand and said, "Gaia is the goddess of the earth, wife of Oranus, mother of the Titans."

"And Almighty Queen Dirtface." Piper mutters as an afterthought, making Annabeth snicker.

"Correct!" Said the teacher. "Who can tell me a little bit about the Giant War?"

Keith raised his hand. "It was a war with giants."

The teacher could barely suppress her eye roll. "Who can be a little more detailed?"

Celia raised her hand. "The Giant War was a war between Gaia and her children, the giants, and the gods."

"Very good." Said the teacher. "Now, who can tell me anything else about Gaia? Piper?"

Piper spoke up. "Gaia was bloodthirsty, and would do anything in her power to win. She never takes pity or has good feelings toward anyone who can be defined as an enemy."

She spoke with such truth in her voice, it was as if she'd met Gaia and her bloodthirsty-ness herself. Which, according to the other demigods, they had.

Annabeth clapped after Piper's given answer without any sarcasm whatsoever.

The teacher noticed all this too, and took awhile to respond. "Very nice answer, Piper. Could you tell me what reference you have to this information?"

Piper shrugged and Annabeth muttered something about personal experience.

We talked about Gaia and the Giant War some more, Annabeth and Piper answering many questions with such actuality that I'm sure half the class noticed something about the way they talked about this subject.

The bell rang, and we were dismissed for lunch.

"Hey guys!" Said Piper as we joined up at our usual lunch table. (Which I was now a part of.)

She received some, 'Hello's', 'Hey's', and one 'Can you charm the math teacher into giving us the rest of the year off.'

Piper stared at Leo, who had been the utterer of that last one. "Gods, Leo, what did you do now?"

Leo looked surprised. "Why do you assume I've done something?"

"You've _always _done something!"

"Fine, fine, you have a point. I may have accidentally set Ms. Jones' graded work on fire, and she's making me redo all of the work and extra for, y'know, setting her papers on fire. But hey! At least I'm not getting expelled for using 'dangerous materials' in school. She's my chemistry teacher and we were working with fire that day so she assumed that I must've knocked something over or something. I'm only getting ISS. (In-School-Suspension.)"

Piper sighed. "Leo, Leo."

"What?'

"Never mind. Eat your food."

"Fine by me." Leo gobbled what was on his platter.

"Oh!" Annabeth exclaimed. "So today in Greek with Piper and Sara, we were talking about the Giant War, and..."

She went on talking about Greek class, but I tuned out on most of it.

Jason laughed when Annabeth finished. "Oh, remember that one time when Frank was using the Chinese Handcuffs and he got out by turning into an iguana?"

Everyone laughed, and Frank and Annabeth shared a knowing look.

They spent the rest of the lunch period talking about funny things that'd happened during their quest.

The rest of the day was extremely boring, up until the end.

I found Hazel at the drinking fountain right after last period, when I finished at my locker preparing to leave. The nagging question at the back of my mind spilled out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was doing and what this might lead to.

"Hazel, what have Percy and Annabeth gone through that makes them so... close and sort of cut off from the others?"

She nearly spit out her water. "Excuse me?"

I repeated my question in a better manner.

She sighed. "It's a really long story. I'm not sure I'm quite fit to tell you."

"Please?" I begged, not mentioning the real reason I wanted to know.

Hazel once more let out a breath of air. "Well... let's just say they went through some... traumatizing things together and the other person is a comfort whenever events are remembered, which is a lot."

I stared. "What kind of events?"

She looked into the distance, as if contemplating what to do. Finally, she spoke. "Come on." Hazel said, then led me outside to sit on the bench we usually waited for the rest of the group on.

"Well... I'm not sure if I should get the others to tell you... oh, I'll just tell you. During a quest Annabeth took by herself during the seven's quest, there was this statue..."

"The Athena Parthenos." I said, remembering what Annabeth had told me of this quest.

Hazel nodded. "Yes, and, so whilst we were transporting this statue, well, we were near this one abyss, Tartarus. Do you remember learning about that?"

I remembered. That was that one time Annabeth had had that flashback- wait a minute. An idea of what had happened had formed in my head. But it couldn't...

"Well, we were distracted at the time, with the Athena Parthenos, and so, the spider Arachne who guarded the statue had fallen in, and she had her silk wrapped around Annabeth's ankle..."

But it could...

"And she pulled her down."

It could.

"And, while she was falling, Percy, well, he grabbed her hand in attempt to pull her up, but he fell down with her. He could have saved himself, but he'd rather be in hell with Annabeth then be in the normal world without her."

Wow. His loyalty really was unquestionable. "So, they went through Tartarus together?"

Hazel nodded. "They never exactly told us what went on down there. But the way they've changed since their visit... couldn't have been anything good."

So that's why Annabeth reacted that way in Greek when we'd talked about the Underworld. She'd been having a flashback. That was why Percy was the only one who could comfort her.

Hazel looked like she was going to continue, but then the others came.

"Hey Sara. Hey Hazel." Annabeth greeted us. But this time I noticed something. She had a tired look in her eyes, like she'd done to much in her life to go on. She gripped Percy's hand as if her life depended on it.

We talked and laughed as we headed down the street, then went our separate ways.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? I liked this chapter! :) I LOVE Tartarus aftermath stories, so if you know any or have written any, recommend them!**

**Question: What was the first thing Annabeth said in the entire HoO series? First one to answer (correctly), will get to be MENTIONED.**

**Ok, yeah, overdramatic as usual. :)**

**Review and you, YES, you, will RECIEVE one FREE shout-out! You DON'T even have to pay SHIPPING AND HANDLING! :) What a GREAT offer!**

**Ok, well, hope you enjoyed! I will try to update soon!**

**~demigodishness11**


End file.
